Velvet Herring
'Tribute Information' 'General Information' Full Name: 'Velvet Arianne Lake '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''District 8 '''Age: '''Sixteen 'Skills Information 'Weapons of Choice' Throwing Knives, Dagger 'Strenghts' Running '- Velvet is the fastest girl in her school, and probably is one of the fastest girls in the entire district. She has even participated in some contests, and she won most of them. '''Leading others '- Velvet is a natural leader, she has been taking the lead since she was in primary school, always wanting to be the leader of her friends' group. 'Aim and precision '- She has extremely great aim and precision, and they were given to her naturally, this is why she is best when wielding throwing knives. '''Weaknesses Physical strenght '- Velvet is not the close-combat type, definitely. She has always avoided fighting mainly because she has almost no physical strenght at all. '''Climbing trees '- She has even some contact with the nature as her school is basically at the woods, but she always had trouble while climbing anything. 'Climbing solid things such as buildings and rocks '- Same as the climbing trees weaknesses. '''Phobia Homichlophobia, fear of Fogs. 'Personality' A self-centered girl, Velvet is the usual type of the class representant girl. Very stricted and organized with almost anything, Velvet has attracted a lot of friends mainly because she is extremely good socializing and because she can speak very well. She never loses the ground, and she is always thinking straight, not simply freaking around in panic when something tragic happens. She is a nice girl also, but she can get angry very easily, especially if it is someone who she does not like. As she has no siblings, she is very emotionately bounded to her best friends, and this is why she is very trustworthy. 'Family & Childhood Information' 'Backstory' Velvet is the only daughter of a pair of medium class workers, her mother is a doctor at the biggest hospital in the district and her father is one of the Head Peacekeepers working in the district. She has been attending school since she was only three years old, and she went to the closest school. As a curious girl, she had always been asking what happened "in the other side", referencing to the other side of the fence that surrounded the district. Her school was fairly well to the fence, and she had learned in a very early age that no one should even try to surpass the fence, or otherwise, they would die electrified, so Velvet always had a little of fear of passing through the fence. Once when she was twelve years old, she crossed the fence and looked around, and realized it was the frontier between her district and the next one, which in case was District Nine. Afraid of being caught, she quickly ran back to the school. Besides that, her childhood has been relatively ordinary. But, unfornately for her, it is not ordinary anymore, since she was reaped to the Hunger Games. 'Family' Marcus Herring ''- Father ''Valeria Arianne ''- Mother ''Sophia Avalonte - ''Best Friend 'Personal Information' 'Token' None 'Blood Type' O- 'Handedness' Right-Handedness 'Hobbies' Studying at home, conversating, making new friends, discovering new things 'Personal Motto' ''"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." '' - originally by Albert Einstein 'Trivia''' *Her name (Velvet) was selected with the idea of textiles (her district's industry) in mind. Category:Mockingjay2 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:Mockingjay2's Tributes